


One Shot of Sadness

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Mortem is not like other fauns, he's not cute, not adorable, in fact he's terrifying to look at. A one-shot glance into his feelings.





	One Shot of Sadness

The trees blew gently in the wind, the small whistles of the leaves filled Mortems ears as he strolled through the forest he so loved and cherished. He let his paw stroke over a large oak that had been growing since before he was born, the rough bark brought him joy, he could feel the life coursing through the tree trunk, right up through the branches. He felt it all and it was beautiful. A small smile crept onto his bony face as he continued his stroll. His hooves ever so quietly made their way through the overgrown undergrowth, towards his crypt where he slept. Alone.  
The abandoned graveyard stood silently when he reached it. He found it so peaceful, so beautiful, so…ethereal, and yet, he’d not found anyone who shared his love for this place. In fact, he’d not found anyone to share his companionship with. He felt like that was ok, he was better off without his herd he lost many years ago, he was good all alone. However, there were times he felt the shadow of loneliness creeping up on him. A shadow that never truly left him.  
Everyone who saw him were frightened away. He was different. He wasn’t natural. He wasn’t an ordinary faun. He was neither cute, fluffy, or pretty. The fur on his face revealed his skull, his horns were dark, the vines that twisted around his body curled down his arms and peek out of his paws like claws. He looked terrifying to others. It never caused him more pain than when someone screamed in fear at his appearance. It was better off to be alone in this place. With this face, he would protect his forest without any issue, the main job of a faun. And yet…he longed for a friend.   
Mortems heart was full of love to give. He was one of the few fauns that could only communicate with purrs, but he so wanted a friend to talk to. Why was the world so cruel to him? What had he done wrong? It wasn’t his fault his herd moved on. It wasn’t his fault he wanted to stay and they didn’t. It wasn’t his fault he looked like this. Why was it so hard for others to look past his looks? To glance into his heart, his soul to see his beauty? No. All he got were screams. It wasn’t fair. He did everything to protect this place, including tending to the graves of the dead. And what did he get? Nothing.  
He slumped to the ground, just before his crypt, finally letting his anguish and pain out through the tears that overflowed to the ground. The back of his throat burned and his chest tightened as he cried. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he couldn’t go on like this.  
A small hoot quickly filled Mortems ears and he looked up to see an owl had landed just above him. Without hesitation he lashed out to try and chase the owl away. However, the stubborn bird just landed carefully on one of Mortems horns. It wasn’t scared? It didn’t want to run away? The owl hooted again, refusing to move as the faun stood. He reached up, slowly, carefully, and stroked through its feathers with the vine like claws. The bird cooed happily and leant into Mortems gentle petting. He smiled. Maybe there was someone who wasn’t scared of him. Maybe there was hope.


End file.
